Hate
by RebellingPansies
Summary: He hated her. She hated him. But somehow, all the little moments made him doubt what he thought he knew. Redone. HGDM
1. Hate

**Hate**

_You sit there and stare,_

_You're eyes focused,_

_And your mouth grim._

He was staring at her again. Like he always did. With the same deep gray eyes, and his mouth in a firm line. She knew the professor was talking, but like always when it came to him, she didn't care.

_ Then,_

_When I think we're over,_

_That I hate You,_

_And that you hate me,_

_You break into a smile,_

_And I fall again._

"And you thought what? That I'd forget everything you've done to me? To Ron? To Harry?" She laughed mockingly. Again. "Please Malfoy, you and I both knew what this was. Just something to do." And she was gone. Again._  
_

_I never seem to have control,_

_Of what I say,_

_Or what I do._

"Filthy mudblood." He sneered at her. She stared at him, her eyes hard and unmoving. Then, suddenly, she smiled a cold smile. "At least I'm not the one in love with a filthy mudblood. Go home Draco." _  
_

_You use me,_

_Confuse me,_

_Drop me,_

_Hate me,_

_Then,_

_You save me._

"Shhhhhhhh. It's alright, everything will be okay. We just... We have to get out of here."

"No, Draco. _We _can't. _We _don't belong together. We never could."

"Hermione-"

"No. Just go."

"Hermione I'm not going to-"

"LEAVE!"

_Every time I think I hate you,_

_Every time I think you hate me,_

_You turn around,_

_And smile._

"Why is it every time I see you, my heart breaks?"

"Because you love me."

"But I hate you!"

_E__very time I think you hate me,_

_And I hate you,_

_That I've fallen for the last time,_

_You pick me up again._

"I...I can't do this anymore." She sniffed before falling to the ground.

"You don't have to."

She looked up, tortured, yet sure. "But I want to."

_I shock you,_

_Intrigue you,_

_Confuse you,_

_Annoy you,_

_Challenge you._

"Face it, Muddy. I'll always be better than you." He smirked, infurating her.

She raised a single eyesbrow and smiled. "Bring it Ferret."

_And I know you hate me._

_But when you smile,_

_When you laugh,_

_When you look at me,_

_A fond grin playing on your lips,_

_I doubt,_

_That I hate you,_

_And that you hate me._

"Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"I don't think I hate you."

"I don't think I hate you either."


	2. Why?

**Why?**

_Why is it that every time I see you,  
every time you come close,  
I feel complete._

"Well, well, look who decided to show up. Finally."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"...Idiot. Sit next to me, not across from me."

I_ know it's wrong,  
I wish it were right. _

"Do you have any idea how wrong this is?!"

"Of course I do, Malfoy!"

"Urh! No, you can't! If you did... we wouldn't be doing this..."

"It's the right this to do-"

"No, it's the wrong thing to do!"

"Then tell me why we're happy?"

_Because every time you smile,  
every time you speak,  
my heart beat goes faster,  
and I wish with all my heart that you were mine again._

"Draco, this...this disgrace you call a realationship cannot go on any longer. Terminate it, or I will terminate her."

"...Yes father."

--

"Malfoy! I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you. Gods, I can't believe I missed you. I must really like you and... Draco, what's wrong?"

_I wish that you would leave,  
I wish that you would stay,  
I wish with all my heart that I knew what to say_.

"Goodbye, Granger."

"What are you-?"

"_Obliviate_."


	3. How?

**How?**

_How can you do this to me?  
How can you stand?  
How can you sleep?  
Knowing you've destroyed who I really am._

" 'Mione, you need to get up. Eat something. Please. For your friends." The red-haired girl stood at the doorway, wavering back and forth uncertainly. "Please talk to me. I know what that bastard did was unforgivable, but you need to get on with your life."

"No."

_How can you look at me?  
How can you smile?  
Knowing what you did to me,  
and not having a care._

"Oh Draco, you're so amazing!" The short black-haired girl giggled as she suggestivly stroked the blonde's arm. He arched his back and smiled. Then, in an instant, his smile became dark, and he gazed, almost smugly, at the brown-eyed girl walking past him. She passed him, avoiding his gaze, her friends glaring at him. _  
_

_How can you touch me?  
How can you laugh?_

"No, Malfoy, please. Not again." She curled in a ball next to him. He laughed in response.

"But why would I do that when you want me to?" He smiled, a look akin to fondness in his eyes as he leaned over her and began to kiss her neck.

She whimpered in response. "How can you do this?"

_How can you insult me?  
How can you stare?  
How can you kiss me?  
Knowing that everytime you touch me,  
I hate you a little less,  
and love you a little more._

He laughed, a bitter sound. "Because when it comes down to it, 'Mione, you'll always want me, you'll always love me."_  
_


End file.
